


The Ones We Lost

by cammi_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drarry, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hogwarts, Mental Instability, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Most ships tagged are minor, Mpreg, Multi, Next Generation, Orphans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sad Harry, Separation Anxiety, Sirius Black Lives, Slow To Update, Teacher Harry Potter, Twins, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammi_writes/pseuds/cammi_writes
Summary: October  17th, 1999, Hazel and Maeve Potter-Malfoy are born.  Twins birthed by Harry Potter and fathered by Draco Malfoy. Harry was incredibly happy. He had his wonderful husband and two precious little girls. He had a family, a real family.  What happens when it all gets taken away from him?𝐍𝐎𝐓𝐈𝐂𝐄:This story is inspired by 'Even in the dark times family will find each other' by TypicalNerd98. If you like Wolfstar (Remus/Sirius) I would highly recommend it. It's very well written and sure as hell better than mine.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Born

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even in the dark times family will find each other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463287) by [TypicalNerd98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalNerd98/pseuds/TypicalNerd98). 



October 17th, 1999, Hazel and Maeve Potter-Malfoy were born.

"They're so beautiful..." Draco whispered, cradling Maeve in his arms. Maeve had pale skin and bleach-blond hair. Her eyes were a greyish-blue, with hints of green.

"Agreed," Harry said, smiling at the bundle in his arms. Hazel had raven hair and the same pale skin. Her eyes were the same deep emerald as Harry's.

They sat there with their beautiful twins for what seemed like hours until a knock on the door snapped them out of their haze.

Harry looked up from his hospital bed just in time to see Ron and Hermione walk in, Juliet in Hermione's arms.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said softly, "They said you were stable enough to have visitors."

"I was wondering when you two would come to meet your goddaughters," Harry smiled, gently rocking Hazel.

"C-can I hold one of them?" Hermione asked beginning cautiously to look between Hazel and Maeve.

"Sure, Hermione," Draco said holding out Maeve. Hermione practically squealed and handed Juliet to Ron, who was smirking. Harry rolled his eyes at Hermione's excitement. Hermione took Maeve into her arms gently.

"You're beautiful," Hermione whispered, bouncing Maeve gently. Maeve eyes fluttered open, and Hermione gasped. "H-her eyes, they're g-gorgeous!" Hermione cooed.

"Hey, Ron, want to trade?" Harry said, leaving Hermione to her fawning.

"Sure, mate," Ron smiled, walking over to Harry's bed. Harry was handed a gingerish-brown-haired one-month-old. She had light blue eyes, identical to Ron's. She gently smiled at Harry.

"Hi, sweetheart," Harry whispered, kissing the crown of his goddaughter's head.

They spent the rest of the evening passing around children, joking, and laughing. Eventually, Ron and Hermione had to head home because Liam, their one-year-old, was with the sitter and they couldn't keep them waiting too long. Hermione preferred taking Juliet with her since she was so new, and Hermione didn't trust her in anyone else's care.

Maeve and Hazel were taken to the nursery to rest. Harry was informed that they could leave the next day. Harry was incredibly happy. He had his wonderful husband and two precious little girls. He had a family, a real family. He wanted this happiness to last forever. He wanted this to last forever. 


	2. Author's Note

Thank you for reading this book! Before you continue, there are some things I want to clear up.

-this book is focused on my version of a Harry Potter next generation (however main characters from the series are very present in this)  
-heavily inspired  
-this is also on Wattpad if you prefer that site (https://www.wattpad.com/story/182069159-the-ones-we-lost)  
-the first few chapters will be kinda short because I haven't touched this book in a year but decided to start writing it again

The Black Family (once again, this part is heavily inspired)  
Lyra Black is the child of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. She is a half-werewolf, meaning she is basically a werewolf but keeps her mind during the full moon. She and the Weasley twins clicked immediately because of their playful natures. She and Harry have a very close brother/sister relationship and Harry is the godfather of her child. She also grew up in an orphanage due to Sirius being arrested and Remus being unstable and not to mention extremely dangerous during full moons. Of course in the third year, she finds her dads. In the fifth year, she disarms Bellatrix before she can kill Sirius and then throws her through the vail, killing Bellatrix. (p.s. Idk exactly how the vail works so let's just go with it) When the battle of Hogwarts happens, since Sirius is alive, he protects Remus, saving them both. So they are alive :) 

Lyra and George had been a thing since the 5th year and got married after Lyra graduated (after repeating the 7th year) Fred lived because of a powerful protection charm she put on the twins before the battle but was still in critical condition. He lived and got hitched to Angelina Johnson. (Ik, plot but whatever because of everyone else being taken and they're cute kinda <3) Both couples have children but you'll have to wait to meet them. Also, here is a list of couples that have not been yet mentioned.

_______________________________

Blaise + Neville 

Seamus + Dean

Ginny + Luna

Fleur + Bill

Lilly + James

(Deceased)

______________________________

I am pretty sure I got most of the main characters but if I missed anyone you want me to consider just say so. (Most I didn't list are canon) Also, sadly Snape and Dumbledore are still dead for the plot (sorry :( ) If you have any suggestions, they are welcome :)


	3. Charms and Chocolate

One Year Later

It was Hazel and Maeve's birthday. They were sitting together, babbling at each other. Draco was sitting on the couch reading a potions book. Eventually, he abandoned the book for his wand. His wand began to produce bubbles, earning the attention of his daughters.

Hazel began to clap excitedly. "Bwubbles!" she squealed. Bubbles were one of Hazel's favorite things. Maeve loved bubbles too, just not as much as Hazel did.

"Yes, love, bubbles." Draco smiled sweetly at how precious his daughters were. An entire year and he still couldn't get over how amazing his daughters were.

They played with bubbles for what seemed like hours until a soft hum came from the doorway separating the kitchen and living room.

Draco looked up to see Harry leaning against the doorframe, an apron tied loosely around his waist. He was watching them with rapt attention, a soft smile dancing across his features. Maeve must have realized Harry was standing there because her eyes lit up.

"Dwaddie!" she giggled, making grabbing hands at Harry to be picked up.

Harry laughed and picked her up. He rested her on his hip, kissing the crown of her head. "Happy Birthday, Princess," Harry whispered. Draco noticed the droplets of chocolate on the apron around Harry's waist. He must have finished the twin's cake. Ron and Hermione were coming for dinner, bringing Liam and Juliet with them.

Suddenly, there was a soft sob. Draco looked over to see Hazel, tears glistening on her cheeks. Hazel never asked for anything. Not for food, not for her Sippy cup, and not for attention. Merlin, she was so young, and she could repress feelings better than most can. Draco walked over, heartbreaking at the sight. He drew her into a warm hug.

"What's wrong, love?" Draco asked gently, kissing the crown of her head.

"A-alone. S-sad," her soft voice replied, giving very little signs to having just finished crying. Another pair of strong arms encircled them.

"I promise to never leave you alone, princess," Harry whispered.

"N-nwever?" Hazel asked gently.

"Never," Harry reassured, "I'd never leave my two little princesses."

A few minutes passed and the flu chimed. Seconds later, Hermione and Ron appeared, carrying Juliet and Liam. Harry walked over and ruffled Liam's bright red hair.

"Hey, buddy!" Harry smiled.

"Hey, Uncle 'Arry!" Liam giggled. Harry suspected he had been hanging around Fleur lately, due to the slight French accent.

"Been hanging around Aunt Fleur, have you?" Harry laughed, and Liam nodded. They headed towards the table, which Harry had already set.

Everyone sang the girls' happy birthday, and Harry and Draco helped them blow out candles. After everyone had finished the slices of cake, it was time.

"Present time!" Draco shouted excitedly. Harry rolled his eyes, smiling.

From Ron, Hermione, and their kids, the twins both received matching charm bracelets. They both had heart charms, which would glow red if the other person was in danger. Both had lightning bolts, which would go straight to Harry's watch. It alerted him what state they were in, a lot like the Weasley clock. Dragon charms went to Draco's watch.

"They're...perfect guys, thank you," Harry whispered in awe.

"No problem, mate. Have to spoil my godchildren somehow," Ron laughed.

From Harry and Draco, the twins received two heart lockets. Inside was a picture of them as newborns, sleeping peacefully in their crib snuggling. The two lockets had heavy shield charms on them, protecting the wearer from jinxes, curses, and even poisonous potions.

"Twank you, Dad and Dwaddie!" Hazel squealed. Draco smiled and kissed his daughter's cheek.

"It's your birthday, you deserve the world," Draco whispered.

"No silly! The world is wayyyyyyy too big!" Hazel giggled, and Harry laughed. Draco was surprised how similar the two laughs were.

"She has a point," Harry said with a laugh.

They finished dinner an hour later. Ron and Hermione wished the twins happy birthday one last time and went home. Harry and Draco read the kids to sleep, and Harry went down to the kitchen to clean up.

"Harry?" Draco questioned from the door.

"What?" Harry replied.

"I...I want more kids..." Draco stuttered cautiously. Harry beamed.

"R-really?" Harry questioned now walking towards Draco.

"Yeah, the twins are so precious, and I wouldn't mind another one running around," Draco smiled.

"Okay," Harry said simply, draping his arms over Draco's shoulders.

Draco smirked mischievously and picked Harry up by the waist. Harry giggled, wrapping his legs around Draco's waist. Draco kissed his lips hungrily, carrying him up the stairs. They finally reached their room, and Draco shut the door quietly behind them.


	4. Attack on Blood

Two Months Later

Harry was at work when he first heard of the attacks. So far, two muggle families and one muggle-born family were killed by people claiming to be Death Eaters. Harry, being a field Auror, was sent to the scenes to find anything he could. Firstly, he went to the muggle-borns home.

Instantly, the reek of death hit him as he went through the door. The place was wrecked, to say the least. Chairs swung across the room recklessly, glass shattered across the floor, blood trails leading towards the kitchen. Harry took cautious steps toward the kitchen door, which was ajar.

Harry pushed the door open. Immediately, Harry's hand shot up to his mouth. On the floor was a couple, about mid-twenties. The man was tied to a chair, dead. He looked like he had undergone Cruciatus Curse due to the pin-prick rash covering his neck. Though, he looked like he got off easy compared to the dead pregnant woman up against the wall.

She hadn't been killed by the killing curse, no; these sick people used sectumsempra on a pregnant lady and let her bleed out. Harry's hand subconsciously rubbed his stomach. Harry had taken the potion to let him carry a child only a week ago.

They didn't stop there either. They used her blood to write a message on the wall.

"FILTHY BLOOD SHALL NOT CONTINUE" was written boldly on the wall. This wasn't an accident; they purposely killed her to prevent the continuation of the line. Sick... these people are all sick. Hermione is muggle-born and can probably cast better than all of them.

Harry left the house an hour after searching for evidence. He was going to need a long nap to settle his stomach after what he had just witnessed.

The attacks didn't stop there either. Every week, two to three attacks occurred. This continued for a month before progress was finally made. Harry wasn't too happy about this progress, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, these first chapters are shorter because I wrote them over a year ago and apparently thought chapters were only six words back then.


	5. I Promise

"NO!" Harry shouted as they cuffed Draco. "YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!"

"There's nothing we can do, Harry," Kingsley said as two Aurors restrained Harry, "We traced the killing curse back to his wand."

"IT WASN'T HIM! IT CAN'T BE! HE P-promised," Harry stuttered, breaking down. Draco had been blank the entire time, hadn't fought when the Aurors cuffed him. He was in too much shock. "H-he said he wouldn't ever support Voldemort...no matter what..." Harry looked at Draco and anger filled him. He started walking toward Draco, fire intertwining with the emerald green eyes. Draco finally spoke up.

"Har-" he was cut off by a hand firmly slapping his face.

"You had a FAMILY! You traded your FAMILY for DEADMAN!" Harry bellowed. Windows could be heard rattling in the background. "I killed that man with my own WAND! You WATCHED me KILL him, yet supporting HIM is more important than your FAMILY!" Harry screamed. Glass could now be heard shattering in the distance.

There was a moment when the rattling stop, everyone was too scared to talk to Harry in this condition. Draco thought he might Avada Kedavra him since composed, cold Harry was a lot scarier than Harry screaming. Just as the silence seemed it would be infinite, Harry spoke up.

"I hope you rot and die in that cell," Harry said in a cold, emotionless voice. Draco inwardly grimaced at the tone.

As if on cue, both Aurors dragged Draco out of the house.

"Harry, there is...one last thing I need to speak with you about," Kingsley said, voice dripping with remorse. He put a hand on Harry's shoulder gently, bracing himself for what he had to do. 

Harry was sobbing on the couch by the time Kingsley had finished. He was wrapped up in himself. He was shaking his head as if to convince himself this was all just a very...very horrible nightmare.

"It is the best option, Harry. They aren't safe here," Kingsley pleaded. He knew those twins were leaving here in the end, by choice or by force, but preferably choice. He wanted Harry to do this willingly, knowing the danger the twins were in by staying here.

There was a long silence by Harry's quiet sobs and sniffs. Finally, Harry broke it.

"C-can I at least say goodbye?" Harry stuttered. Kingsley nodded.

"Of course, take as long as you need. When you are done, they will be taken to a muggle orphanage," Kingsley replied softly. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, out of the way.

Harry sighed, and made his way to the stairs. He walked up the stairs that seemed to end in his doom, but then maybe they did. He decided to not tell Kingsley about the baby he was carrying. He couldn't lose anyone else, he just couldn't. No one would know anyway. The only ones who knew about the baby, other than Draco, were Ron and Hermione. He reached the top step and took a deep breath, here goes nothing...

He opened the door gently, not wanting to wake the twins just yet. He snuck in undetected, closing the door behind him. He looked at the two cribs in the back of the room. He walked up to the cribs slowly. They were matching brown mahogany, with soft lavender blankets furnishing the insides. Inside each was a young, innocent, beautiful girl. They had family that loved them and promised to never leave them. Little did they know...

Harry looked at his two precious little girls, sleeping without worries. He smiled sadly, tears still rolling gently down his cheeks. Hazel's eyes fluttered open gently.

"Dwaddie? Why sad?" she whispered looking up at him. Harry simply shook his head, the sad smile still on his face.

"I am fine, princess," Harry replied sadly.

"Where dad?" she asked, looking around for Draco.

"Dad... Dad left for a bit," Harry lied, "You two are going to leave for a bit too."

"You too?" Hazel asked with glossy eyes.

"No...but I'll find you one day. I promise I will. Then we can be together again..." Harry whispered, a tear escaping his eyes again. Hazel started crying too.

"I no wanna leave!" Hazel cried.

"You have to, princess," Harry sighed.

After packing their things, Harry took the twins downstairs and said his goodbyes. The Aurors began to take them out the door. The twins were balling.

"I'll find you! I prom-" the door was slammed in Harry's face, and Harry broke.

Hermione sighed, glancing at the clock again. If Harry, Draco, and the kids didn't show up soon, the tea and biscuits were going to be cold.

They're late... really late. They're never THIS late. Maybe I should-, her thoughts were cut off by a slam and quick steps, which was followed by a bellow.

"HERMIONE!" her husband's voice rang through the house, sounding panicked. Hermione ran to the sound, worried.

She found a distressed Ron, something she hadn't seen since she gave birth to Juliet since birth was relatively stressful. His hair looked as though it had been pulled in every possible direction. He looked up at her entrance, cerulean eyes filled with sorrow.

"W-what happened, Ron? Are you all right?" Hermione was barely audible with shock.

"They took Draco to Azkaban, 'Mione."

That was all it took. Hermione's lavender apron was discarded, replaced by a jacket. A Patronus was sent to Molly to watch the kids because of an emergency. Hermione grabbed Ronald's hand and apparated to Harry's house.

They didn't bother knocking but instead bursting in. Loud sobs could be heard from the living room. They ran into a horrible scene. It was a mess, to say the least. Hermione knew Harry couldn't control his magic when he got like this. He was horrifying with his PTSD after the war.

"H-Harry?" Hermione whispered, laying a hand gently on Harry's shaking shoulder. Harry continued to sob. Then something occurred to Hermione.

"Harry, where are the twins?" she asked softly.

"T-They took them! They took EVERYTHING!" Harry choked, resolving into another fit of hard sobs.

"They took the twins?" Hermione questioned, fury intertwining with the sorrow she felt. Harry simply nodded, and Hermione wiped a tear from her cheek. She hadn't realized she was crying.

What happened to forever?


End file.
